Addicted
by spamlionofdoom103
Summary: This is based on a Roleplay that a friend and I had. Cherik oneshot. Erik wound up realizing that friendship is the only reason he needs to stay at Charles' mansion. Though, what started out to be a friendly game of chess with his dear friend turned into much, MUCH more. Set after XMFC. Also, Charles still has his legs in this, so I guess this is technically an AU.


"Checkmate."

"Well damn! I didn't see that pawn there."

"You've got to keep an open mind, Erik. Otherwise you may as well have just let my pawn take your queen."

"Your pawn _did_ take my queen."

"Oh yeah..."

That was how it usually went between the two friends Erik and Charles. When they weren't helping young mutants master their powers, they were drinking, out enjoying themselves, and/or playing chess. Of course, they had the occasional little banter added and every now and then they'd have a rather heated argument, but tonight wasn't one of _those_ nights.

"Well, it was still a good game," Charles said with a bright smile and a chuckle as he picked up his glass of scotch and took a drink. First match of the night was won by the telepath, which meant the next one would end in a victory for Erik. That just seemed to be how it went between the two of them and rarely ever did they end a game with a tied score. "Yeah, a good game for _you_," Erik had replied with a smile in return. Even after a brutal loss such as Erik's, they managed to be good sports.

Unless Charles admitted to mind-reading, in which case it would end up being one of _those_ nights.

Charles chuckled again and poured himself and his dear friend another glass of scotch before giving a shrug. "All's fair in love and war." "What does that have to do with chess?" retorted Erik with a scoff. The telepath cocked an eyebrow and gave him a smirk. "Chess falls under the 'war' category." "Sure, until you use your mind powers." "Okay, _then_ you have a reason to complain. For now though, I say we start up another match." And so they did.

By the time they decided to finish up their game, score eight to seven in Erik's favor, it had grown incredibly dark. Nobody in the mansion besides Charles and Erik was awake at this time and it amused the both of them. Had they really been playing for that long? Surely it had been only an hour of play?

"Um, Charles?"

"What?"

"Take a look at the clock."

The telepath took a quick glance at it. "It's one in the morning. And?... Wait, it's one in the morning?" questioned Charles incredulously. "So we've been playing for a whole six hours? How in hell does someone manage that?" "I haven't the slightest clue," replied Erik with a grin and a short laugh before he took a drink of his scotch. Charles then turned to Erik, dramatically serious. "My friend. We have an issue." "Oh really?" questioned Erik. "What issue might that be?" Erik was now grinning from behind his glass, amused by his friend's sudden antics. "I'm afraid we may have become addicted to a board game." "Oh come off it!" "This is a serious issue, Erik! It should NOT be taken lightly!" "You're so full of it." "You say that now. You won't be saying it when we've made the tile flooring in the kitchen into a game board and used the students as pieces!"

Both of the friends were laughing at this point, slightly tipsy and very amused by Charles' imagination. After a few moments of just sharing a laugh, the laughter died down to light chuckles and they eventually sat across from each other in a blissful silence. It was Charles who eventually broke the silence.

"Hey Erik?

"Mhmm?" replied Erik as he drained the last of the scotch from his glass.

"You um... You remember that one night? When you and I sorta.."

"Banged?"

"Well I wouldn't quite put it like tha-"

"Fucked? Screwed? Shagged? Boned? Got at it? Boffed? Did the disappearing cane trick?"

"Okay! I get it! You know a thousand different ways to say 'had sex.' Enough. But yes. That night."

Erik gave him a cheeky grin and laughed at his friend's sudden blush before giving him a shrug. "Sure. What about it?" he asked, an eyebrow now cocked curiously.

"Well um... I'd like to do it again," Charles replied after a few moments of now awkward silence. This most definitely caught Erik by surprise, because he stopped mid pour to stare at Charles incredulously, only to nearly overflow his glass with scotch. "Erik, you're going to spill it," Charles said before using his telekinetic powers to take the bottle from his friend's hand and just barely prevent a mess from happening. "Oh, sorry. I just... You caught me off guard there." "Really? I couldn't tell," said the telepath sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "Well yeah. I mean, I was never quite sure if you enjoyed it or if you were just trying to humor me the whole time despite being completely ass sore." This provoked another blush from Charles and he scratched the back of his neck. "I enjoyed it. Well, sort of. For the most part. Weren't you 'ass sore' when you first had a go?" he asked, a bit upset that his friend wasn't taking him seriously.

"Well yeah, but I've been bisexual for most of my life. I expected it. You acted like I just ran up and started shoving a ten-foot pole up your arse." Of course Erik chuckled at that, but Charles remained serious. "You may as well have been. That's how it felt at first. But no really. I want another go. It actually felt good after a bit," Charles replied meekly, looking down and away from his friend. It was embarrassing to actually admit this, though he knew he'd have to eventually.

Oh this was just rich! So Charles wanted to get screwed again? That was definitely going to be entertaining Magneto's thoughts for the rest of the night. Though, the more he watched his good friend, the more he started to realize he was being serious. "Well... If you really want it... Then why don't you prove it?" he asked, wondering if Charles would actually do anything to do so. The last thing he expected was for his friend to stand up and start walking toward him.

'He wants proof?... Fine. I'll show him proof,' Charles thought to himself as he stood and walked over to Erik. His friend just stayed seated and smirked up at him, as if awaiting some fantastic show. 'Stand up,' Charles mentally commanded. Erik stood without reluctance. 'Undress,' was the next command. Slowly Erik started to remove his clothing, starting with his jacket, then his shirt, then finally his shoes, socks, pants and undergarments. Once again, Charles found himself admiring the size of this man's already semi-erect cock. He didn't normally do that, but there was something about him that made him do so. 'Now sit back down.' The command was followed without a single word.

Erik had no idea what had just happened. His mind had blanked out several times, but he knew it had to have been the telepath's doing. First he was standing. Then his mind went blank again and he found himself completely nude before his friend. A third time and he found himself sitting back down, legs spread slightly in a casual seated position. "... Wait, what just-.. Charles did you just-" He cut himself off as Charles knelt down in front of him, one of his hands on Erik's thigh and the other grasping his semi-erection. He wasn't!... Was he? Erik knew that the mind reader liked to take advantage of one's fantasies, but to make Erik's come true had to be beyond him. He was inexperienced and more than likely fighting with himself to get himself to even kneel. "Charles, you don't really have to. I was kid-d- agh~" Once again he got cut off as Charles leaned in to lick a long line from the base to the very tip of Erik's shaft, instantly hardening it completely. 'Talk about a dream come true,' he thought to himself and he knew Charles had read that thought, for he looked up at Erik with a sly smirk before taking the head into his mouth and sucking timidly, as if afraid to continue for fear of sucking just the wrong way. It was amusing, but at the same time it was just so damn... Cute?

After a few moments of lightly sucking the head, he slowly started to take more of Erik's cock into his mouth and gradually suck harder. That's how he liked it, so that was probably what Erik liked too. He couldn't manage to take all of him into his mouth. The last thing he wanted to do was to make himself gag. A soft moan escaped him as Erik's hand ran through his hair, tugging softly on it to encourage Charles to go further. 'I would if I could, but I can fit only so much in my mouth, Erik.' He tried to accommodate anyway. Erik moaned softly, spurring Charles on further until he had about as much as he could fit in his mouth, which was quite a bit. What he couldn't fit he stroked fervently with one hand while the other was preoccupied with the man's balls. He recalled it feeling damn good when Erik did it to him, so he returned the favor. His head bobbed up and down on Erik's cock and he sucked as hard as he dared, which seemed to please the man greatly. Soon though, he was rather roughly pulled off his cock by the hair...

That was just about as much as he could take. Watching Charles' lips wrapped around his cock and feeling the man tease him with the experience of a common whore was almost too much. He needed to stop him before he came far to quickly for his liking. Besides, Charles wanted to be screwed again, so Erik had to oblige. After pulling the telepath off him, he had the man stand up before him. "Strip. NOW." The command was a growl at the back of Erik's throat, thick with lust and need. He watched with a smirk as Charles stripped before him, his hand coming down to stroke his own dick while he watched the little show. The man before him seemed to enjoy the attention, for the manner in which he removed his clothes was teasingly slow. Though, once he was fully nude, erection sticking out as far as his own, he reached over and pulled Charles onto his lap, making the man straddle him.

Their cocks brushed against each other, evoking soft groans of appreciation from the both of them. Had they less self-control, they would have just sat there and rut against each other until they both came on the other's chest and stomach. That would only happen for one of them tonight though, because Erik was very intent on stick his cock right where Charles wanted it. He reached up and took Charles' hair in his hand again before pulling him down into a passionate kiss, their tongues automatically starting a duel with each other. Though, it didn't matter who won this tongue war, Erik was most definitely in charge tonight. His other hand went to Charles' hip and he lightly guided him upward so Erik could position his already achingly hard dick at the entrance to his lover's ass. 'Lover..? Well why not..? I'm the only man that has ever taken him, and I will more than likely be the only one that ever will.' It was an entertaining thought and he'd more than likely call Charles 'lover' just to see his reaction to it.

Charles resisted the urge to whimper as he was lifted slightly so Erik's cock was directly below him. He knew what was coming next and he knew he needed to calm down if he was going to take it. After all, he is the one that wanted this in the first place. Their lips were still locked in that fierce, passionate kiss when suddenly Erik forced the telepath down, practically spearing him on his cock right there. This evoked a long, loud cry of both pain and pleasure. 'At least it didn't hurt as much as it did the first time,' he thought to himself before immediately moving himself up and down on Erik's erection, moans being emitted from both of the men.

Erik's hand was still on his the telepath's hip, guiding him up and down as his own hips thrust upward to meet him each time. This was definitely far better than the first time. 'Charles really does seem to enjoy it more this time.' That pleased him greatly, for it also meant that he could push a bit harder.

The two of them continued like this for a few moments, Charles soon having picked up the pace with Erik's encouragement until he was riding the other man feverishly, his moans far past that of cries and now more like screams of pleasure. The screams definitely turned Erik on further. It pleased him to no end that Charles got so much pleasure from this. Soon though, he wanted much more. He removed his hand from the other's hair before standing up abruptly, holding Charles against him as he soon had the man pinned to the wall nearest to them. His cock was still plunged deeply inside of Charles, so he wasted absolutely no time before starting to thrust in and out of the telepath fast and hard. 'At least he can take it now,' he thought gratefully. Now he didn't have to hold back. Charles' moans and cries and screams continued to egg him on and soon he was taking Charles with practically all of his might, no doubt waking any neighbors who happened to be on the other side of that poor wall. No matter though. They were both more focused on the pleasure than they were on whether or not they were bugging anybody nearby.

It hurt immensely at first, but the pain very quickly melted away only to be replaced with absolute ecstasy. It wasn't long after he was pinned to the wall that he found himself getting close to that peak.

Then Erik hit it.

He hit one single spot inside him that seemed to instantly drive him INSANE. Soon he found himself out of breath, throat hoarse and aching from all of his moans and screams. Now all he could muster was to force out Erik's name on his lips, his voice coming out as a rough whisper. After that pleasure spot was hit a few more times, Charles' orgasm hit him like a train at full speed. His seed splashed out against both their chests' and it wasn't long afterward that he both heard and felt Erik empty himself inside of him. If he could, he would have mustered another scream from the amount of sheer pleasure of it all. Unfortunately, the only thing he could do was gasp loudly and lean his head back against the wall, his eyes closed as he rode out his and Erik's orgasm.

Erik's name on the other man's lips sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. Apparently he had done something right, because Charles seemed to have gone crazy with the pleasure just as he did. As soon as he felt Charles tighten about his cock and his hot cum on his chest and stomach, he could hold it back no longer. With a very loud cry of pleasure he too reached his orgasm and emptied himself completely inside of the telepath. Soon, both were breathless, numb, and completely dazed. Erik tried to take him over to the sofa that was situated in the room in front of the fireplace also there. He just barely made it. He dropped Charles on the sofa first before practically collapsing on top of him, his legs not wanting to carry his weight any more.

Charles let out a soft whimper as Erik pulled out of him and dropped him on the sofa. A grunt soon followed when he felt Erik's weight all but crush him so suddenly. He could feel Erik's warm breath against his neck and he suppressed a shudder of pleasure. After a few seconds of laying there and trying to catch their breath, Erik somehow managed to flip them so that he was the one underneath Charles. He wasn't quite sure why it mattered, but he liked it nonetheless. It wasn't long before Charles had curled up in Erik's side and was soon fast asleep, cuddled up in a similar fashion to that of a small kitten stuck between the back of the sofa and Erik's warm, hard body.

'Yes... Cute is definitely a good word to describe him,' Erik thought to himself as he looked down at Charles' now sleeping form. A light hand brushed across the telepath's hair and he watched as the man's breathing slowed and a small smile graced his face.

"... I could definitely become addicted to this," Erik mumbled softly, a smile appearing on his face as well as he watched Charles sleep peacefully


End file.
